The Rescuers Down Under (AnimatedFan195 Human Style)
AnimatedFan195's movie spoof and human style of Disney's 1990 animated adventure sequel "The Rescuers Down Under" Plot In the Australian Outback, a young bird named Tiago rescues and befriends an incredibly loyal and devoted scout fairy named Nyx, who shows him her fairy bed and babies. Later on, he falls into a trap set by Lord Shen, a local peacock poacher wanted by the Australian Rangers. When Shen finds one of Nyx's wing pieces in Tiago's backpack, he realizes he knows the fairy's location, and reveals he killed another, Nyx's mate. Shen throws Tiago's backpack to a pack of Kakamora pirates to trick the Rangers into thinking that Tiago was eaten, and kidnaps him, intent on extracting Tiago's whereabouts. Mini-Max, the mini-robot bait in the trap, runs off to a secret outpost, from which a telegram is sent to the Rescue Aid Society headquarters in New York City. Dipper Pines and Pacifica Northwest, the RAS' elite field agents, are assigned to the mission, interrupting Dipper's attempt to propose marriage to Pacifica. They go to find Hiro Hamada and Baymax, who aided them previously, but instead meet Wreck-It Ralph, Hiro and Baymax's friend, whom they convince to fly them to Australia. There, they meet Jack Frost, a guardian spirit of winter, who is the RAS' local regional operative. Jack becomes infatuated with Pacifica and flirts with her, much to Dipper's dismay. He serves as their "tour guide" and protector in search of Tiago. Ralph accidentally bends his spinal column out of shape trying to help them, so Jack sends him to the hospital (an old abandoned ambulance). As Ralph refuses to undergo surgery and escapes his captors, his back is unintentionally straightened in the struggle with the mouse medical staff. Cured, Wilbur departs in search of his friends. At Shen's hideout, Tiago is imprisoned with a number of captured people after refusing to divulge Nyx's whereabouts. Tiago attempts to free himself and the people, but is thwarted by Momakase, Shen's supervillain partner. Realizing that Nyx's babies are Tiago's weak spot, Shen tricks Tiago into thinking someone else killed Nyx and releases him, knowing Tiago will go to Nyx's fairy bed. Dipper, Pacifica and Jack arrive as Shen gives chase and jump onto his halftrack to follow him. At Nyx's fairy bed, Dipper and Pacifica try to warn Tiago, but just then, Nyx appears and Shen captures her, along with Tiago, Jack and Pacifica. Shen then sends Momakase to kill Nyx's babies, but Dipper manages to trick her using fairy baby dolls, and she leaves without harming the real babies. Ralph arrives at the fairy bed, whereupon Dipper convinces him to take care of the babies while he goes after Shen. Shen takes his captives to Kakamora Falls, a huge waterfall at the end of the river he threw Tiago's backpack into. He ties Tiago up and hangs him over the Kakamora pirates, intent on feeding him to them, but Dipper, riding on Ferdinand, a bull he tamed using a horse whispering technique he learned from Jack, arrives and disables Tiago's vehicle. Shen attempts to shoot the rope holding Tiago above the water, but Dipper tricks Momakase into crashing into Shen, sending both of them into the water. The Kakamora attack Shen and Momakase, while behind them Tiago falls into the water as the damaged rope breaks. While Momakase flees, Shen fends off the Kakamora, but forgets about the waterfall until it's too late and plunges over it to his death. Dipper dives into the water and holds Tiago long enough for Jack and Pacifica to free Nyx, allowing her to save Tiago and Dipper just as they go over the waterfall. Dipper, desperate to prevent any further incidents, proposes to Pacifica, who eagerly and happily accepts while Jack salutes him with a new-found respect. Safe at last, the group departs for Tiago's home. Meanwhile, Nyx's babies finally wake up and laugh after Ralph trips himself and falls down to the ground, much to his chagrin. Cast * Bernard - Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls) * Miss Bianca - Pacifica Northwest (Gravity Falls) * Jake - Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians) * Wilbur - Wreck-It Ralph * Cody - Tiago (Rio 2) * Percival McLeach - Lord Shen (Kung Fu Panda 2) * Joanna - Momakase (Big Hero 6: The Series) * Marahute - Nyx (Tinker Bell and the Legend of the NeverBeast) * Faloo - Anna (Frozen) * Bait Mouse - Mini-Max (Big Hero 6: The Series) * Sparky the Fly - Baby Tooth (Rise of the Guardians) * Flying Squirrel - Nigel (Finding Nemo) * Twister the Snake - Anti-Pops (Regular Show) * Chairmouse - North (Rise of the Guardians) * Francois - Bolton Gramercy (Big Hero 6: The Series) * Doctor Mouse - Chief Tui Waialiki (Moana) * Red - Kristoff (Frozen) * Frank - Percy Patterson (Smallfoot) * Krebbs - Lieutenant Mattias (Frozen 2) * Polly - Sandy (Rise of the Guardians) * Cody's Mother - Jewel (Rio) * Razorback - Ferdinand Other cast * Nurse Mice - Villagers (Moana) * Telegraph Mouse - Alistair Krei (Big Hero 6) * Cricket Cook - Lance Strongbow (Tangled: The Series) * Cricket Waiter - Kai (Frozen) * Crocodiles - Kakamora (Moana) Scenes * The Rescuers Down Under (AnimatedFan195 Human Style) part 1 - Opening Credits/Australia * The Rescuers Down Under (AnimatedFan195 Human Style) part 2 - Enter Nyx * The Rescuers Down Under (AnimatedFan195 Human Style) part 3 - Enter Shen * The Rescuers Down Under (AnimatedFan195 Human Style) part 4 - Engagement Mix-Up * The Rescuers Down Under (AnimatedFan195 Human Style) part 5 - Enter Ralph * The Rescuers Down Under (AnimatedFan195 Human Style) part 6 - 'You Need to Be Quiet!!!' * The Rescuers Down Under (AnimatedFan195 Human Style) part 7 - Arriving in Australia * The Rescuers Down Under (AnimatedFan195 Human Style) part 8 - Enter Jack * The Rescuers Down Under (AnimatedFan195 Human Style) part 9 - Welcome to Australia * The Rescuers Down Under (AnimatedFan195 Human Style) part 10 - Ralph at the Hospital * The Rescuers Down Under (AnimatedFan195 Human Style) part 11 - Tour of Australia * The Rescuers Down Under (AnimatedFan195 Human Style) part 12 - Shen Talks to Tiago * The Rescuers Down Under (AnimatedFan195 Human Style) part 13 - Interrupting Deity * The Rescuers Down Under (AnimatedFan195 Human Style) part 14 - Human Prison * The Rescuers Down Under (AnimatedFan195 Human Style) part 15 - Ralph Escapes * The Rescuers Down Under (AnimatedFan195 Human Style) part 16 - Momakase Steals Shen's Eggs/Percy's Free * The Rescuers Down Under (AnimatedFan195 Human Style) part 17 - Tiago Leaves * The Rescuers Down Under (AnimatedFan195 Human Style) part 18 - Under Shen's Baby-O-Matic * The Rescuers Down Under (AnimatedFan195 Human Style) part 19 - Back at the Fairy Bed * The Rescuers Down Under (AnimatedFan195 Human Style) part 20 - Fairy-Napped! * The Rescuers Down Under (AnimatedFan195 Human Style) part 21 - Momakase Tries to Kill the Babies * The Rescuers Down Under (AnimatedFan195 Human Style) part 22 - Ralph Watches the Babies * The Rescuers Down Under (AnimatedFan195 Human Style) part 23 - Shen's Plan * The Rescuers Down Under (AnimatedFan195 Human Style) part 24 - Dipper and the Bull * The Rescuers Down Under (AnimatedFan195 Human Style) part 25 - Climax at Kakamora Falls * The Rescuers Down Under (AnimatedFan195 Human Style) part 26 - A Happy Ending * The Rescuers Down Under (AnimatedFan195 Human Style) part 27 - End Credits Gallery CD7B4B02-CA30-49ED-9A83-E73A962B064F.png|Dipper Pines as Bernard Profile - Pacifica Northwest.png|Pacifica Northwest as Miss Bianca Jack-frost-rise-of-the-guardians-84.1.jpg|Jack Frost as Jake Profile - Wreck It Ralph.jpg|Wreck-It Ralph as Wilbur Mainpage-Navmap-Thumb-Tiago.jpg|Tiago as Cody Lord Shen in Kung Fu Panda 2.jpg|Lord Shen as Percival McLeach Momakasefan.png|Momakase as Joanna Nyx.jpg|Nyx as Marahute Profile - Anna.jpg|Anna as Faloo Mini-Max.png|Mini-Max as the Bait Mouse Tumblr_melovtKWVB1rx7h0fo1_500.png|Baby Tooth as Sparky the Fly Nigel the Pelican.jpg|Nigel as the Flying Squirrel Anti-pops-regular-show-54.1.jpg|Anti-Pops as Twister the Snake Rotg-rise-of-the-guardians-34602004-630-629.jpg|North as the Chairmouse Bolton_Gramercy.png|Bolton Gramercy as Francois Tui Moana.jpg|Chief Tui Waialiki as Doctor Mouse Kristoff in Frozen.jpg|Kristoff as Red Percy Patterson.jpeg|Percy Patterson as Frank Profile_-_Lieutenant_Mattias.jpg|Lieutenant Mattias as Krebbs sandman-rise-of-the-guardians-8.18.jpg|Sandy as Polly Mainpage Navmap Thumb Jewel.png|Jewel as Cody's Mother Ferdinand-ferdinand-55.7.jpg|Ferdinand as the Razorback Category:AnimatedFan195